chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Illustration
Illustration is the ability to manipulate reality by drawing events and objects, and then causing them to exist in reality. Characters *Isaac Calwin has this ability naturally. *Danielle Capet also has this ability naturally. *Jason Young has gained this ability from a blood bond with Danielle. *Lily Walker also possesses this ability. *Jules Bennet will also have this ability naturally. Limits 'Isaac Calwin' Isaac can create any object or being he wants to, simply by drawing it and activating his ability. He can also draw without using it. The object, person, or being he has created can be destroyed by destroying the original surface that Isaac drew his image upon. For example, if Isaac drew a cat on a piece of paper, the cat would appear in reality, but if the piece of paper was ripped in half the cat would be removed from existence. What he draws will appear from thin air and events that he draws can happen as well. The problem however is that what he draws may be interpreted in different ways, and will not neccessarily be what he was hoping for. Because of this, he needs to be precise with his drawings. 'Danielle Capet' Danielle can create objects by drawing them, and she can make things happen by drawing the events. The objects she draws don't need to exist in reality previously. On occasions, she can also draw brief pictures of the future, and use this to guide her. She has once been able to bring a person back to life by drawing that man alive once more. 'Jason Young' Jason would have similar limits to Danielle, but is yet to display the ability. 'Lily Walker' Lily can create small objects by drawing, painting or sketching them. However, the drawings must be accurate and precise for this to work, and while she is yet to attempt creating anything living, she would fail if she tried. She also can only create objects which could exist naturally. 'Jules Bennet' Jules will be able to create objects simply by drawing them. As soon as he finishes the drawing, its outline will glow and the object will exist in reality. He will also be able to create living things, even people, but will find doing so much harder, and will not be able to achieve this until he is an adult. Even then, it'd be an effort for him. Occasionally, he will also be able to cause events to occur in certain ways by drawing their outcomes. Similar Abilities *Creation is the ability to create anything simply by willing it to exist *Distortion can distort reality and thus create objects and events *Reality manipulation can alter reality in small amounts *Command and enchanted voice can both manipulate reality vocally *Narration is the ability to manipulate reality by writing it *Limited narration can manipulate smaller amounts of reality through writing *Verbal reality manipulation can manipulate smaller amounts of reality through speech *Empathic reality manipulation will alter reality when the effect is emotionally desired *Oneiric reality manipulation is the ability to manipulate reality by dreaming things Category:Abilities